


Tears to Shed

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Based on a song, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), hints of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: This is based on a song called Tears to Shed from Corpse Bride.Glasses is Emily, Half Rim is Maggot, and Designer Headphones is Black Widow. Goggles is Victor. And I guess Bobble can be Victoria xDAnd sorry for the short fanfic.





	Tears to Shed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tears to Shed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503932) by Helena Bonham Carter, Jane Horrocks, and Enn Reital. 

Glasses sighed as he is sitting on a pastel blue chair. He was dead, along with a few Inklings. Glasses was murdered. Glasses didn't know why he was murdered. He is with two other Inklings. Half-Rim and Designer Headphones.

They understood every problem that he had. They were best friends to him. Half-Rim and Designer Headphones noticed. "You got so much more! You got a...you got a..." Designer Headphones stuttered but managed to speak. "You got a wonderful personality!" Designer Headphones hoped this would cheer him up. Half-Rim nodded in agreement.

This didn't work as Glasses shook his head no.

Half-Rim and Designer Headphones stared at each other. Half-Rim took a deep breath and...

"What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?" Half-Rim started to sing. Designer Headphones smiled and caught up with Half-Rim's idea. "She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile." Designer Headphones sang alongside Half-Rim.

"How about a pulse?" Glasses sang as well, but his voice is filled with sadness. Half-Rim and Designer Headphones don't back down. "Overrated by a mile." Half-Rim said. "Overbearing." Designer Headphones said. "Overblown." Half-Rim said. The green and cyan Inkling looked at each other and nodded. "If he only knew the you that we know." They both sang.

Goggles apparently broke Glasses's heart by saying thst he never wanted to marry him. Glasses sadly sighed after hearing that from his two best friends that are trying their best to comfort him.

"And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring." Designer Headphones said, looking at the wedding ring on Glasses's ring finger. "And she doesn't play piano." Half-Rim said. "Or dance." Both of them sang. said. "Or sing." Half-Rim said and they nodded at each other once again. "No, she doesn't compare." They both said. Glasses looked at his two best friends.

"But she still breathes air." Glasses said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Half-Rim and Designer Headphones was taken aback from this, but they kept their guard. "Who cares?" They both said. "Unimportant." Half-Rim said. "Overrated." Designer Headphones said. "Overblown." Half-Rim said. "If only he could see, how special you can be, If he only knew the you that we know." Both of them sang. Glasses looked down at the ground and he sighed. He stood up sitting on a pastel blue chair.

"If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain." Glasses started to sing. Half-Rim and Designer Headphones stared at him as the blue Inkling sang. "If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same." Glasses sang once more. "And I know her heart is beating. And I know that I am dead. Yet the pain here that I feel try and tell me it's not real. For it seems that I still have a tear to shed." Glasses said with sadness in his voice as he slumped to the ground.

Half-Rim and Designer Headphones was secretly entranced by the blue Inkling's voice when he is singing.

"The sure redeeming feature from that little creature Is that she's alive." Half-Rim said as courage began to flow through him. Designer Headphones was also feeling courage as well. "Overrated." Designer Headphones sang. "Overblown." Half-Rim said after Designer Headphones finished his line. "Everybody know that's just a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate." Designer Headphones said after Half-Rim finished his line. "Who cares?" Half-Rim sang as more courage began to flow. "Unimportant." Designer Headphones sang. "Overrated." Half-Rim sang. "Overblown." Designer Headphones sang. They both looked at each other. "If only he could see how special you can be, If he only knew the you that we know." They both sang, hoping that Glasses will cheer up.

But this didn't seem to be the case.

Glasses sighed as he got up from the ground. He clutched onto a part of his body where his heart used to reside in.

"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain..." Glasses sang as his voice began to crack as he felt tears in his eyes. Half-Rim and Designer Headphones stared at Glasses with a sad look on his face.

"In the ice or in the sun it's all the same..." Glasses sang once more. Half-Rim and Designer Headphones looked at each other somberly before looking back at Glasses. "Yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat it's breaking. And the pain here that I feel try and tell me it's not real..." Glasses said as a soft sob escaped his mouth. "I know that I am dead. Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed." Glasses finished singing and he began to cry silently as one of his saddened tears fell to the ground.

Half-Rim and Designer Headphones looked at each other again and Half-Rim sighed sadly. They walked away, knowing that their blue Inkling friend wants some time alone.


End file.
